The Gazelle
by Jirubee
Summary: Upset with her long standing single state, Kagome decides to go on the prowl and ends up hunting down an awkward, book store working, virgin. Unfortunately for her, he doesn't seem interested in her bag of womanly tricks leading her on the path to make him fall in love with her. Pretty ecchi-sketchy, acidic and a little romantic. M.


Upset with her long standing single state, Kagome decides to go on the prowl and ends up hunting down an awkward, book store working, virgin. Unfortunately for her, he doesn't seem interested in her bag of womanly tricks leading her on the path to make him fall in love with her. Pretty ecchi-sketchy, acidic and a little romantic. M.

So, I'm debating on continuing this piece. I like it. I thank B Gata H Kei for making me want to write this. Which, by the way, if you haven't seen it - it's hilarious and you should.

Let me know what you think.

`Jiru`

A finger drew hearts along the grain of one of long rows of coffee tables. It just proved that water rings were more entertaining than the world around her. Mornings weren't her forte, and coffee wasn't exactly her triumphant savior. Meetings were in the morning. Six in the morning, to be precise.

Part of her was still amazed that this brightly lit, homely smelling book store was even open at the hour. It was a little past five, maybe, and they were filled with regular patrons. Some of them seemed too eager to buy the newest novel for 15% percent off the cover price. Kagome had seen her fair share of sales, but books had never been a top priority - not after school ended, anyway.

Lazily, she held her head in the palm of her hand, while the other flipped through a fashion magazine. It had more gossip than fashion, and more sex advice from idiot women than gossip. A grimace fetched the corners of her lips, beguiling them to come down.

If any of these miraculous dating columns actually had a pence of truth, she would be rolling in a money pool with about thirty scantly clad men. However, they _weren't_. So, instead, she was sitting here, half-awake, neatly dressed in a pencil dress and pumps waiting on another cup of coffee.

What was wrong with her anyway? She was fairly decent looking, had a career, cooked somewhat reasonable meals and had personality. Hell, her brother was lucky he didn't have herpes and her sister was engaged to the CEO of Naraku's Castles; a regional chain of adult themed putt-putt golf establishments founded in Sendai.

And what did she have? _Insomnia and a cat_. She answered herself as her piping hot skinny, double-shot, pumpkin injected latte was cautiously sat down beside her. This was year two of nothing. No man, no woman, no vibrator - it obviously didn't want her, either.

Sighing, she brushed a hand through her pin-curled black hair and slumped carelessly in the chair. Maybe she needed to bite the bullet and go out. Her best friend, one of her brother's most recent conquests to boot, was hinting at it the last time they ran into each other. Opposite scheduling was a kind act of karma, or something.

She didn't particularly care for going out and trashing herself for the sake of a good time. It was perfectly acceptable for her to do that at home, then do her Dance Dance Revolution workout while her cat nearly seizured.

It was either that, or fish around the office for someone who might want to be reeled in. Neither of those things had gone over so well, so perhaps it was for the best. Glowering, Kagome sipped on her scalding hot beverage and skimmed through the contacts in her phone. It was pushing six when a text - not a call, which would have been more professional - canceled the meeting entirely.

In her ire, the leggy woman hissed and kicked off her shoes and replaced them with her emergency slip-on tennis shoes, which she always carried in her purse. Taking a napkin, she removed the two layer so of lipstick she'd caked on and pushed herself away from the table.

A few of the customers, older men in their late fifties, early sixties, shot her quick flirtatious glances to which she smiled. Okay, so there were people that _did _find her attractive, but no one in her age bracket.

Knitting her brows, Kagome scanned over the mountainous bookshelves and lower lying valleys of magazine tables. There had to be something to keep her busy for a little while. She was already here, and there was no point in going home if she didn't have to - even though her bed would have been glad to see her and she it.

Unceremoniously, the woman gathered up her belongings and slid across the barred partition to the book side of the store. The heat of her paper cup charring her hand did more to keep her awake that the coffee itself, as she ran her fingers over the spines of some over-priced astronomy books.

The rows seemed to drown her diminutive frame with their overwhelming choices. Weaving through the aisles, she could hear herself breathing it was so quiet. Then, as she rounded the corner of the art and drawing section, she found a man sitting on his haunches, back against the shelf, nose deep as could be in a manga.

At first, she stood still. She felt intrusive and hesitated to move before she heard his voice rumble over the inky smelling pages of his book. "You need something?" He asked a bit rudely, shooting her a sideways glance through a rift in his dark bangs.

Kagome's mouth instantly spread into a grin. He was about the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Rude as shit, but that was okay - first instincts, right? "Um, no I'm just looking around." She said softly, fingering the edge of the polished shelf. The books were all bright, colorful and her heart nearly burst when she found one she liked.

The man scoffed at the sound she made, doubting that she'd even realized it. It was delight, plain and simple. Looking down at the top of his crown, Kagome held her hand in front of her mouth and cleared her throat. "Can you get me volume 9 of Kaiken Phrase?" She asked, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

A look of disgusted crossed the boy's features at her choice and he curled his body to stand a good foot taller than her. His hair, which had been pushed to the side, fell around his shoulders and rested against the edge of his waist.

Kagome felt her cheeks stinging with annoying heat as she quickly averted her eyes back to the book. Why was she so nervous, anyway? This guy couldn't seriously be on her list. Then again, as she put on a some semblance of a poker face, she inspected him.

The moment was swift, no more than a handful of seconds, but she'd noted his glasses, his clean shaven face, and a tattoo on the back of her his arm. At least he was of legal age...

Wait, what was she thinking? Kagome shook her head slightly as she took the book from his hands. He hadn't even looked twice at her! Looking down, she noted that she was still dressed in her business attire - but it looked _nice_.

"Is that all you needed?" The man asked, reaching for his iced coffee atop the shelf.

Kagome glanced at his name tag and felt a jolt of something or another cusp at her heart. She was certainly going to never remember a name like _InuYasha. _"No, um, thanks, _InuYasha_." She said, trying his name out on the tip of her tongue.

The man snorted, flipping his green plastic nametag. "Suit yourself, come again."

And then it was back to ignoring her as though she didn't exist. Well, she admitted, he probably wouldn't have known she had been sparked by interest, anyway. It's kind of hard to know at six in the morning, when you'd rather be doing something else.

The woman watched him walk away, pretty much ignorant to the few customers vying for his attention. He seemed like he was reclusive, which in its own right was a turn-on, or a challenge, or whatever...

As Kagome slapped her book on the counter, catalyzing a crescendo of falling bookmarks, she studiously thought out a strategy. She figured he was easy enough to at least have sex with her, right? I mean, that wouldn't be too hard. A relationship was almost out of the question. God, listen to her making up a million scenarios in the time it took to take out a credit card, swipe and press enter.

She was fairly certain the woman at the counter was giving her _the eye_ as she guzzled the last morsel of nutmeg in her cup. At least now she had a target. A very lanky, long haired, awkward target.

Needless to say, this wasn't something that happened everyday. Finding someone to prey upon wasn't in her agenda _usually_. Taking the bag as she exited, her gray eyes spilled over the store to find "The Gazelle" leaning over a book shelf, looking right at her.

Internally, Kagome was teeming with excitement. Maybe he could tell after all! She beamed as she flung the door open, letting the chilly fall air wrap around her small body.

The lioness was on the prowl.

Yet, on the inside of the shop, InuYasha didn't seem phased. The only opinion he held was the creepy way she batted her eyes when he spoke to her. He'd hidden as well as he could, given the circumstance, waiting for her to leave.

When she did, he eased his way back towards his spot to find his co-worker rearraging the manga on the shelf. "Did you see what just happened to me?" He asked, crooking his little green straw in the corner of his mouth.

Miroku, the assistant manager, rolled his dark eyes and ruffled his short hair as he stepped away from the shelf. "If a woman was hitting on you, then why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be at least _trying _to take care of yourself." He quirked his thick brows and patted the man's arm deliberately. "Besides," He sighed contentedly, "I haven't got the women in backstock, so you may as well take what you can get."

InuYasha's grave expression was wrought with dismay. Could someone he knew _possibly_ take his side on anything? Glowering, he swatted Miroku's pudgy hand from his shoulder. "I don't like people in general," He said as a matter of factly.

"That's not what you said when I hired you." Miroku retorted, pointing a finger at him as he adjusted his belt.

"Well, I lied."

"You live with me."

"And?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, pushing his fingers into his temples as though it could relieve the blinding pressure. "You've got to be kidding me, InuYasha." He breathed.

"Well, if she comes back in here, _I _am _not _giving her exemplary service." InuYasha scoffed, rattling his clear cup as he sucked the tiniest drop of moisture out.

If there was a hole in the floor, Miroku would have gladly buried himself. There were things that shouldn't have been used in the same sentence, and InuYasha being any kind of exemplary was far out of the question.

"God, you are such a virgin." The man sighed, "It's a sad thing when a man would pass up a woman like _that_."


End file.
